


Children of the Sun

by AllPrompts



Category: Naruto
Genre: Complex Friendships, F/M, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Mystery, Red Herrings, Romantic Tension, Sexual Tension, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Thriller, emotional tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-07 18:53:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11629761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllPrompts/pseuds/AllPrompts
Summary: Kakashi's own list of those he can trust dwindle each day as more strain is placed on Konoha's coffers.All in all, Shikamaru doesn't know if he can assure Iruka's safety. Or even understand what he's unleashed upon the village.Iruka never thought of any consequence over signing documents at the Academy and making sure the students were the best they can be before graduation.To think things only just appeared wrong that hungover morning... How blind was he? How blind were they all?





	1. Eyes on Him

**Author's Note:**

> (See that "Mildly Dubious Consent", it's a kiss and... just certain circumstances make it creepy to the moon and back which is why it's dubious. Just stressing this now. Not for a while though. No other consent issues! All other general tags will be added once a chapter is uploaded.)

Umino Iruka lived on his own. Not necessarily alone as the soft steps of someone moving around his home counterposed. Iruka snuggled into the warmth of the quilt not enjoying the ache in his throat or the weakness in his limbs. Another twice he awoke, hangover worsening and throat still raw enough to make him cautious over calling out. Iruka tried to slip out of bed, grimacing at the way he stumbled to his feet. He didn't remember much of last night, but he was certain he'd drank the bar dry with the thud in his head. Sticky skin and a terrible need to correct his mistakes was too much for a morning choice; he went to look for the man rummaging in his kitchenette. 

"Kohaku," Iruka watched as the young man - technically a lower ranking officer going from the Academy line of power - turned to smile unabashed at him despite raiding Iruka's cupboards in his underwear. He wasn't sure if he should be grateful for knowing who he'd brought home or not. A stranger might have fewer ramifications.

"You'll need those Iruka." He motioned to a glass of water with a familiar strip of tablets sitting adjacent. Iruka took them and used the time to think how to gently tell Kohaku what happened last night wasn't in Iruka's normal routine. Kohaku shouldn't expect anything else from this; Iruka was far too busy as Principal to deal with all a long-term relationship entailed. 

"I don't normally," Iruka scratched at his face, "do this sort of thing." He found it difficult to speak his thoughts faced with the dilemma the man was younger and potentially seeking something more.

"Well don't worry, you were--"

Iruka coughed, held up his free hand in surrender, "What I mean is this can't happen again. I'm your superior." 

"In the Academy, sure." The posturing almost worked its way under Iruka's good-will. But experience of talking to newly established Jōnin had Iruka keep his tone in check.

"That's where I am primarily based, so it matters. I don't want this to cause any--"

"Friction?" Kohaku laughed at his own joke. Iruka sighed into the glass and wondered if he was getting too old to appreciate the silliness of youth or if it was the after effects of bad sake.

"I'd like no one to know about...this. Kohaku-sensei."

Kohaku nodded, shifted on his feet and stopped in his quest for whatever foodstuff he was searching for. "I was kinda worried when you woke up." 

Iruka shifted uncomfortably at the admittance. He could still feel what wasn't sweat on his thighs. If this was a one night stand why hadn't Kohaku followed the rule of leaving before Iruka woke? Or was Kohaku unfamiliar with the rules?

"Just we were both fucked before we got here, y'know?" Kohaku laughed and Iruka excused himself. He wanted to wash away this foul feeling of grime coating him. The next time Kohaku saw him, Iruka had his hair up all proper like and Kohaku had the smell of burnt bread filling Iruka's home.

"How did we end up back here?" Iruka asked as he remembered being pushed against a door which was in no way in his neighbourhood. Where was that? He frowned at the jumbled memories. If only he hadn't drank so much.

"We walked home." Kohaku crossed his arms, frowned, "We were both pretty much done by the time we got inside, really."

Iruka nodded, stole a piece of toast from a stack Kohaku had sat on a plate. He remembered Kohaku wanting his house keys, remembered the grope in his back pocket and the giggling. His face was flushing, he knew, but he had to know where the other place was. Not knowing was unsettling, shinobi or not.

"But we made a stop didn't we?" Iruka watched as Kohaku's expression soured. 

"I can't remember, honestly." Kohaku stared at his lacklustre cooking, "We could've but I only really remember what happened here." Grateful he was in full gear and no longer able to feel too self-conscious over the leer Kohaku sent him; Iruka munched on more bread somewhat satisfied. 

"Kohaku-sensei. None of this once we've left for the Academy. Last night didn't happen."

"I hear you. So eat up," he said, still wearing akin to nothing, slouching on Iruka's chair as he ate. Wasn't he just too comfortable? Then again sleeping with a man who he was in direct contact with in the typical day wasn't what Iruka was all too familiar. New rules applied when new variables appeared. Did this lessen the awkwardness in future meetings?

"Put some clothes on."

"Sorry, didn't mean to distract you." He gave an overly cheerful grin followed with a smug wink and off he went. Far too chirpy for this early in the morning, Iruka's hangover decided. Scoffing, he wondered if he could take another painkiller and not have his abilities compromised. 

He heard Kohaku in his bedroom, humming loudly and being a little too annoying for Iruka to acknowledge about someone he'd decided was good enough to sleep with - Iruka tried to think if he'd had any annoying sexual habits, quirks or kinks. Nothing. He remembered little, a few words here and there, a reasoning behind a mark or two but not all. His morning would be in competition with retrieving his own memories.

The blessing his post of Vice-Principal meant little to do with an entire class of students and more on the management of their management. An easier morning than the teachers themselves. Until the pranksters and the reports filed in and demanded attention. Work like most days filled Iruka with a sense of purpose, to wake and wake well, to hurry to his post and be fulfilled. 

Kohaku left with a yell and a slam of the door and Iruka groaned. His duty to Konoha was more important than most other aspects in life.

Naruto was somewhat secure in top spot as much as Iruka tried to think this not only unreasonable - for the Vice-Principal to care outside his post - but also reasonable - how could he not have Naruto as his most precious thing in the world? It was Naruto, once a boy of fake smiles who'd taught Iruka to look passed the notion of 'worthy' and 'unworthy' students. The others ignored as troublemakers and uselessly disobedient. The idea he'd walked in the steps of Naruto's father was overwhelming. Iruka still wasn't sure if that'd ever feel real. He forgot, he didn't know really, how much Naruto thought of him sometimes. Family. Iruka wasn't sure he'd feel it again; that belonging.

Time's up. His shift at the Academy was up and he'd need to make sure he set a good example to the staff and students, being late wasn't an option. He was setting up wards and traps as usual until he remembered the graduation files he needed still sitting on the desk in his bedroom.

The box itself was undisturbed and neatly positioned on the center of the table. Iruka huffed at the weight of one of these things; they were deceiving, several hundred scroll within scroll inside. Not easy to lug around and even less fun to find what Iruka'd been seeking inside. Nothing here could help him as the last five years the new graduates all were within the acceptable age range. No one early, at least, to have teachers and parents harass and push. 

Iruka fell on his face. He grumbled, checked back to look for what he'd tripped over. Felt at the floorboards expecting a prank of chakra-wire. Nothing. His ankles to see if he'd pulled it from its origin. Nothing. 

Clearing the floor of paper and scroll, placing the documents back into the box; he touched at the wood, all smooth and clean, unsure of what had happened. He really didn't have time for this. His foot he felt had hit something, small as it was, it'd been enough to take him by surprise in his ignorance. Logically speaking, his foot hit something higher than the floor. Iruka saw nothing. He placed the box on his bed, glared down and thought. 

He tilted his head, wandered the room.

But what if it was the floor that was the problem? What if a board was higher than another? A pressure plate wasn't difficult, not on wooden boards and enough time. The thought of Kohaku crossed his mind but still; he'd left quick. Too quick for what Iruka thought might be hidden in the depths of his floor. 

Iruka went to the kitchen, filled a bowl of water and returned, soaking the floor. He watched. At first it seemed like nothing, like this was a waste and Iruka really was just clumsy. Then the water drained slowly. And Iruka placed his hand on the surface and pushed his chakra through the part of least resistance. 

A few minutes of checking and Iruka pushed down on a single, thin board. Yes, definitely a pressure plate Iruka could practically feel the clicking mechanisms and turning of wire and counterweights. Barriers would be the safest route: who knew what was under here when it was fully compressed? 

An attempt to explain this - Iruka assumed it a drop box at first. A safe. A hidden away alcove where a shinobi to keep their most treasure possessions. But did he always have this? Iruka wasn't sure if they'd have placed such things inside shinobi homes. These sorts of things could be easily manipulated. Best leave it to the individual shinobi to make their hidden troves. 

He set the barrier around the plate, not sure if he'd find something dangerous lurking under it. He removed it slowly, coaxing the part away from the rest. He could damage this, could ask someone else to come and have a look but it spoke of volumes to incompetence if he had this planted in his home. He had to know. When his barrier overloaded, a flash of unknown chakra surging at his fingertips the adrenaline hit and Iruka jumped back. 

Edging towards it, he took a breath. Naruto had some power to break his barriers - though Iruka wasn't really expecting to hold the youngster back, back then, who could? - but what lay inside this small space under his home was a scroll. It hummed with so much chakra Iruka realised his own barrier must have collided with its own. He rushed to stop the water in case it damaged anything.

He knew what it was but not the scrolls contents. The Denying All Eyes. The books did the seals no justice, the sheer strength of those terrifying, glowing markings and Iruka wasn't sure he wanted to believe there was a seal with boiling steam chakra inside. Wait was that, was that electricity too? And water and earth? Each one etched in ink if Iruka could make the markings underneath.

Either these markings didn't have chakra infused or this scroll slept under Iruka's bed for much longer than he felt comfortable. Why the seals themselves, so many and so like eyes gave an overall eerie impression whoever placed this here, knew Iruka held it now. He half-expected them to blink.

Iruka gulped at the series of chakra-weaved lines in the scroll and knew his curiosity could not control him. No this, this 'denying all eyes' seal was a once off deal. He could open it and read it but depending on its contents, depending on how long the chakra would last, could cause problems. No memory recovered regardless of bloodline or extraction techniques. Once the message was gone, it was gone. He could open it. He could try to copy the contents before they disappeared. He had to show this to--

No. Stop. 

This was a planted scroll. Possibly here to discredit or frame him for something later on. Or the scroll was in need of protection from outside sources. Traitors were rare but still if a drop off point existed in Iruka's house - in the Vice-Principal's own bedroom - it posed too many risks if Iruka were to find it and hand it over to someone else simply because they were higher up in the food chain.

The scroll he could take directly to Kakashi. Explain he'd found it under his floorboards and see to what he could do then. But. A drop off point would be hidden. Iruka shouldn't have found it, if it were a drop off point higher than his rank allowed him knowledge about. So did the person whom planted this damned scroll know he would take it to Kakashi? Was this in reality a nest of explosive tags and summoned beasts? He couldn't take that chance. He couldn't take the chance on either of these things. His home was compromised. It could not stay here. 

But to keep it secret, with only the culprit knowing its contents was too much power to give to an unknown party. No, Iruka knew what he had to do. 

Iruka took a deep breath, placed the denying all eyes into his breast pocket and hoped he could make it to the Gate without much trouble.

He was anxious walking in Konoha. Who knew what it held? The thought he could be potentially walking into the heart of Konoha chilled him and he took the long way round. He avoided the clusters of civilians and the young Genin and took to the rooftops. The scroll itself was safe until opened, from the knowledge Iruka had of it. However, he wouldn't take any chances, not when he didn't even know he was in possession of one beforehand. 

"Shikamaru-kun." He landed on the wall and was relieved to see the young Nara alone in his duty. "Shikamaru-kun. We need to talk. It's... important."

Shikamaru nodded and stood from his perch, he directed them both to one of the walls outposts. Shikamaru pulled rank immediately upon entering and the Chūnin inside left none too pleased.

"What can I help you with, Iruka-sensei?" Shikamaru sat down. Iruka was grateful at how serious he was these days. Asuma really had taught the boy important lessons to work from even after his... duty to Konoha was completed. 

"First off, I found this scroll planted in my house." Iruka pulled it out, but refused to let go of it just yet. Let those eyes spy on Shikamaru and vice versa. "I don't know how long it's been there but it was under my floor - pressure plate, barrier and all."

"May I see it?" 

Shikamaru already had a hand out, waiting. His gaze unwavering. Iruka handed it over and took a seat and watched as Shikamaru's focus fell onto the scroll. For a long time Shikamaru spent taking a look at each of the seals, turning it in his hands and frowning all the same. Iruka wanted to help give as much information as possible and gave a summary of when, where and how he found it. He missed out the part where his one night stand left but gave a vague notion he was not alert in his waking.

"Can I leave this in your care?" 

Shikamaru nodded. 

"I don't know what it holds. So, just in case--" Shikamaru tilted his head as he listened, Iruka continued, "I need you to act accordingly in case anything happens. To me. Or something."

"I would say you being targeted for any reason wouldn't be likely." Shikamaru glanced down to his hands, the scroll shrinking and hiding it in a similar breast pocket in front of his jacket that Iruka had used. 

"But be careful, Iruka-sensei."

He couldn't really imagine someone coming after him. He wasn't exactly important even with his new title of Vice-Principal. He might oversee the Academy but he hardly had extra say in much. No, the head of T&I, the Armoury, the Hospital were more appropriate targets for singling out one member.

"I will. I'll need to go I'm a bit late." Iruka rubbed at his scar, laughed a little. Well, no one would really know the real reason. He'd say he lost track of time speaking with an old student. It might highlight the less professional side of himself but he'd no real choice. Not when he couldn't lie - so he'd tell a half-truth. 

When he arrived at the Academy, slipping through the window and hopping into the empty lounge. From the sound of it the classrooms were in session. He took a seat, ready to work and focus and-- he'd left the files on his bed. Today wasn't his day.

Deciding he'd leave them for another day; he was here now and now his time should be for the students or teachers who needed him. No more than Iruka taking out another batch of documents - a thick folder filled with new admissions - did a shriek of twenty-plus children in laughter have Iruka out his chair. Whoever decided to play a prank on their teacher would rue this day; hungover Iruka didn't play nice.

But he also required the teachers to know how to discipline on their own. He sat back down. This responsibility still itched. Was this the best way to proceed? If the teacher's required him then fine, he'd be there. But not before. He went back to checking the new admissions. 

More and more children were from non-shinobi families. Some he noted, were dubious on what their daughters and sons would be doing. In times of peace, well, they'd probably make more money for their family doing manual labour the whole day than a few missions a month. Some families just did not have the financial backing or thought to allow their child.

If Iruka could however, test and see if these children were 'impressive' even in the eyes of the old-fashioned, then maybe Konoha would allow herself to pay on their behalf. But no. Iruka sat back, reminding himself the other departments were struggling too. Could he take the gauze from the Hospital for the training of a Genin? Or a newly made kunai from another shinobi for more theory materials? 

He hated this. Peace was supposed to give peace. Iruka wasn't sure if he was surprised he hibernated like a bear when the rebuilding started. Now, nothing gave him a restful night.

"Iruka-sensei! Just you wait till I tell him!" A call from the hall and Iruka jumped up, glad for the distraction and justification of his post.


	2. Hide Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shikamaru tries his best to do what is best for Konoha.

The assumption Iruka-sensei knew nothing of the scroll's contents could very well be incorrect. Did he know the broken barrier put a countdown on the message? Chakra leaking out and at any moment a seal could break and erase a dozen words all instantaneous, its content gone forever. Shikamaru hid it, knowing the best thing to do was wait. But it didn't stop the hypothesis of what Iruka knew, claimed not to. Most importantly if he were telling the truth, why it had been placed in his home in the first place. He'd avoided some details, clammed up when he spoke of how he'd drank the night before.

Shikamaru was glad some still saw him as a student who didn't know the sheepish look. He hadn't asked to elaborate on the basis Iruka-sensei claimed no one had enough time. Not whilst he was inside, in his company, to make such an elaborate compartment was impossible.

So, hypothetically speaking someone broke into Iruka-sensei's home, planted a potentially criminal scroll to what end? Maybe before his promoted position it might point to jeered co-workers and bitter rivals but no one - Shikamaru worked a rare shift in the Academy here and there - said anything negative about him. But who would talk with a Nara nearby anyway? The only information he could gleam would be in the upcoming moment when the writer, or the hider if they were not one and the same revealed their own hand. Soon, so Shikamaru could start thinking on work he'd been given weeks ago.

He'd asked abstract advice from his father that morning, in a roundabout way to make sure he knew it was important just not how. His father gave him a pat on the shoulder before claiming the family house didn't have anywhere to hide or protect important objects. But the Yamanaka's did. Shikamaru was certain his mother had already told his father, he'd asked her to set up a barrier on a small pouch, scroll now hidden inside.

Not wishing to speak much else on it, Shikamaru left. Iruka-sensei trusted him to do the right thing but ultimately if his trust was true then Shikamaru could ask what he wished of others. He wouldn't involve anyone if he could help it; but he did need help. This wasn't a task he could do alone.

The idea he'd ask Ino for space in her own family vault was too much. Not when the denying all eyes could very well hide awful secrets or venomous lies, maybe even about her own family. No, he'd hide this elsewhere, outside of Konoha. At present, this could be a weapon for any one of the families inside her walls. 

He caught sight of Temari by the glare of her fan under the blazing sun. He interrupted anther shinobi asking her how hot Suna really was because he had a patrol post in a few days way out there.

"Temari, a word." He coaxed her away, hopeful she'd be able to help without much trouble for either of them. The fewer people who knew the whole scenario, the better it'd go for everyone.

"We were just talking, don't be weird." Temari yanked her hand back, flustered. 

"I--" Shikamaru frowned, remembered Temari was speaking with someone newly in Chunin rank. The young man looked not more than a few years older. "I'm not." He didn't have time for this or the twinge of heat on his face. "Let's go somewhere else." Shikamaru shook his head, walked off and Temari stalked after him till they were nearer the Training Fields and the thick forests.

"What's up?" Temari's question switched them both from friends able to count on each other but to shinobi of separate villages. Trouble in one could cause disruption in the other and Temari and Shikamaru had pledged to keep this alliance alive and flourishing. 

Shikamaru perched up on a tree, waited till Temari hopped up and squatted close.

"How secure is Suna?"

"About the same as Konoha," Temari frowned at Shikamaru's silence, "What? Is a coup coming?" She shifted a little. The village's friendship was only a few years old and couldn't take such a betrayal so early.

"No." Shikamaru wondered how he should phrase his next question. She waited quietly as he chose his words carefully, "If I gave you a scroll could you give your word never to open it?"

Temari watched him with the same cynical eye he'd seen in missions, "Depends. What's in it?"

"I can't tell you." He glanced to the forest floor, "I don't know."

"For how long?"

Shikamaru frowned. He knew the lack of information would have anyone refuse to take this on. But if someone planned to hurt Konoha then the best idea was to remove it from her walls entirely. "Don't know." He might need it in a week or a year. It might never be opened.

"What do you know?" Temari's frustration was understandable and Shikamaru rubbed at his neck, he shouldn't have asked. 

"You couldn't tell anyone. You couldn't record it." 

Shikamaru yelled for Temari to return but she'd stepped off and refused to look back. Panicking a little, believing he might just be the cause of a diplomatic incident (not that he'd incur Temari's wrath). He hurried to catch her before anyone noticed their presence and lack of training occurring. 

"I'm going to pretend we didn't have this talk Shikamaru. For the sake of Konoha and Suna." He tried to gain her attention, her ire but as he rounded a few trees to cut her off, to stop her rushing, urging her to listen. He couldn't ask anyone else; Temari wasn't the only person from Suna who held a high regard for Konoha. But she was the only one Shikamaru was comfortable with handing over potentially damaging information.

Then again, Temari a vocal participant from peace would have to pledge the scroll remained unopened; else it'd be an incident and breech of trust. This was dangerous in anyone's hands. A denying all eyes was by far a nightmare in ink form.

"I wouldn't ask this if it wasn't important."

"And it's too much, Shikamaru." Friendships might allow for help but not to this extent. They had duties and service to their own villages to attend to first. "Would Konoha take in a random scroll, store it next to your secrets and be okay with it?" She spat her words, shook her head, refusing to hear anything more on the matter. 

"If you gave me the scroll sure." 

Shikamaru forgot how quick Temari could move at times - he was used to immobilising opponents, allowing the rest of the cell to do as they needed. Her forearm thudded him against a tree using his own momentum to bruise; he'd regret that tomorrow. 

"Don't-- Don't even--" She snarled in his face, "I wouldn't give you a damn mystery scroll. To keep hidden. From everyone else. All it takes is one person to fuck up an alliance and I won't do it. This isn't -- this isn't just a favour. Don't ask again."

Shikamaru pride winded and he glared at Temari's back as he thought how to rectify this. He needed help, he needed ears and eyes elsewhere. He needed to rid himself of this hopelessness he wasn't doing enough. Nothing so far made sense.

"What if we buried it outside Suna and Konoha?" He didn't dare approach but Temari slowed to a stop.

"On the border you mean?" Her head tilted as did her hips as she favoured one side, "we'd need to make sure no one sees." Shikamaru jumped onto the nearest tree branch.

"Then let's go. You can be representative for Suna. Have information in case it does go south."

Temari didn't speak as both headed north towards the rivers, to the rocky outcrops and then forward where the desert was not yet more than solid stone valleys and whistling winds. Her silent anger might concern him of their friendship but she wouldn't accept an apology just yet. So Shikamaru stayed just as silent.

An hour later, the clearing they settled on was strangely barren despite the trees. The foliage dead and shrubs browning everywhere. Shikamaru had forgot some trees weren't large enough to withstand a human on its branches. Mulch created from layers upon layers of needles and leaves and dying grass threw up a reek of pollen and rot. 

She stood ahead and Shikamaru waited. And then her head turned, not quite to meet his gaze but a notion she knew where he stood. She would listen to him, for now.

"Can I at least know what this is about?" Her anger was apathetic but not forgotten, "don't give me any bullshit either."

"If I told you; you'd have to report back." He couldn't mention where or whom gave this awful task. To ask for trust but not reveal why was difficult to even the closest of friends. Iruka-sensei, he wondered if he knew the depths of what he'd asked Shikamaru to do for his sake?

"Not so buddy-buddy now, huh?" Temari snorted, disdain clear. Shikamaru hated this favour so much already.

"This is for everyone's benefit. The less--"

"I said no bullshit." It didn't sound like she was scolding him but reminding him. Shikamaru sided slowly to stand next to her. He'd only noticed how tense she was then.

"Temari-- I will tell you. Just not yet."

Silence. Silence until Shikamaru understood. He'd came here to hide a scroll Temari had no intention of discussing further. 

"I want your word."

"And you have it." Shikamaru said looking at her hoping the tension would ease. It didn't. 

"Sorry for asking this of you." He added.

"Bit late. In it now." Temari's arms crossed over her chest and the edge to her voice was back. Never did he understand how her mind worked. If she truly didn't want to help why come out here in the first place? A sense of trust, he supposed, he hoped.

"Feel the same way." Shikamaru deliberately bumped shoulders with her. Regarding him out the corner of her eye Temari finally looked at him. It felt like relief, honestly because she seemed to understand. This was not his will. 

Temari nodded once in acknowledgement and nothing more was said.

Shikamaru wandered the site for a minute. Konoha was well known internally to keep its secrets in the ground. Although the civilians at times thought they could grab a shovel and dig up treasures they tended to gravitate towards old toiled fields and gravesides; latter of which most avoided. The shinobi took advantage. 

A mould of earth, leaves, sticks clumped together by the root of an overgrown tree or at a stump of a decaying oak directed them all towards their own secret troves. So Shikamaru held back, used them as not as as away to help solidify the forests and his way deeper into them but the location of the soon to be buried treasure.

Temari had gone on ahead, Shikamaru believing he'd asked too much of her and he'd give her space as she sliced the patchy grass with frightening accuracy. Unlike those who might spy them, it may look as if she'd done nothing with an oversized fan but as Shikamaru closed in he could see the rupture of earth on each side. Looked like a perfect square.

Taking one more precaution Shikamaru took a knee, used his family seals and his shadow stretched. Then the trees shadows shifted and Temari's too, all the ground beneath becoming a sickeningly dark and empty void. The shadow curved over the nearest trees encompassing them in complete darkness. 

"I can't keep this up for long, y'know." He sighed under his breath, which he regretted upon inhale as Temari was close enough for him to smell. He really hated the floral perfume she'd started to wear as of late - it reminded him a bit too much like Ino and her family's shop.

"This it?" Temari couldn't possibly see much. And whilst the same was said of Shikamaru he doubted she'd bother to remove the scroll from it's barrier, bag and all. He didn't like how light he was without the weight bringing him down. It bugged him like he was running from the assigned task.

The noise of crunching grass underfoot and Shikamaru felt the jutsu begin to eat at his chakra. He hated this feeling; so sluggish. 

"Looks good." 

Shikamaru snorted. He really hated those puns. As he released the shadows he saw Temari with her hand on her hip. 

"Always thought it was weird, that bloodline you got."

He stood, looked at Temari's feet and saw she'd done not too badly a job at hiding the bag under a slab of dirt. The grass appeared undisturbed unless someone inspected it. Shikamaru ignored the cryptic look she gave him - and she usually pulled it out once or twice whenever they met - he didn't understand it yet. 

Temari gave a half-shrug, moved by him with no more words. She was finished with this and Shikamaru stopped her; he needed to say one more thing before they returned to their posts. What he asked of Temari was not the same, not even close, to what Iruka-sensei had asked of him.

Impulsively, he tried to close distance; a habit of Choji and Ino's constant companionship throughout the years. He ignored the idea they were alone, said friends and noisy gossips nowhere around. Reaching out he held her wrist, her pulse steady under his hand and knew he had no qualms in his judgement to trust her. 

She looked at his hand as he took hold and the crease in her brow flattened out. Waiting for a beat, waiting to see if she'd reject him, waiting till she looked at him in the eye as an equal who hadn't been badgered into anything but instead a most trusted of friends helping. Suna and Konoha irrelevant for now.

Kunoichi were taught how to trick and hide in plain sight within the civilian populations: the only reason flower arranging was still considered acceptable at the Academy. But with the stories of shinobi leaving their duty and following someone to their own ruin wasn't uncommon.

"Thank you." Shikamaru reasoned he sounded quiet because Temari was so close already.

Temari was bold in most emotions, unapologetic in regards to her feelings. Loud? Vibrant? Whatever the words Shikamaru wondered if that was what made her eyes intense. 

"Don't make me regret this." Temari's words were unusually gentle despite the weight they carried. 

"I won't."

Watching as she curled her fingers, Shikamaru wanted to take them in his own but thought better of it. He squeezed her wrist once and let go.

She turned away almost immediately after.

"I hope whatever this is - it's worth it," she said as she stretched her arms over her head, made a noise which always locked his brain for half-a-second. Making a noncommittal noise himself, he knew now he just had to find out the rest of the puzzle. He would have to speak with Iruka-sensei again.

"Pity Naruto didn't get the damn mission instead." The passive acknowledgement of Konoha's most known resident should have put a smile on his face.

Instead Shikamaru felt sick: had Iruka-sensei only given him the scroll because Naruto wasn't here in the first place? Was he just the second choice? Logically, keeping information within one family was ideal. Naruto and Iruka-sensei counted each other as such, so why... he found the idea of second place so bitter. He was Jōnin first out of their class. He was smart - many told him that. Iruka-sensei included. Fine. Whatever. But he was here burning bridges and he hadn't even been first choice? Was that it?

Temari asked if he was chakra drained already; he hadn't said much on his way back. His head nipped and he saw Ikibi at the gate looking none to pleased with having to wait. Today was pretty damn troublesome.

"Is there something I can help you with Ikibi-san?" Shikamaru didn't care much for the man's posturing and mind-games whether this was just to protect Konoha or not. Temari took one look at him and left with a sour look on her face. Ikibi was all business anyone could see. Even the usual guards at the Gate were scarce and avoiding eye-contact.

"Playing with the delegates isn't going to help us as much as you think." Shikamaru wanted to refute that but before he could Ikibi was already talking hushed, "Now move, you missed the debrief."

"I wasn't aware it was that serious." He wasn't exactly on the extraction side of T&I but with how Ikibi funnelled him information and demanded answers in return he assumed it was security related.

"Would you have turned up if it was?" Ikibi almost sounded amused. "Just take a post at the Academy for a bit and don't make me wait again or else you'll find yourself the only Jōnin doing more paperwork than less."

"Ikibi-san, don't insult Suna because you're impatient."

"Wasn't insulting your little lady friend."

Oh he was well aware of Ikibi's schemes. Was this the part he announced they didn't do anything while the were gone? To which Ikibi would then question: what were you doing then? Pfft. He wasn't born yesterday. He'd stopped falling for these leading questions from Iruka-sensei when he played up with Kiba back in the first few weeks of the Academy. 

"Firstborn of the Fourth Kazekage, hardly just a 'delegate'." Shikamaru half hoped Ikibi and Temari would fight it out if only it meant he could ignore the anger whenever Ikibi seemed to dismiss Suna as a whole as bitter and undeserved. Old man, old ways, old bias. He didn't like Suna here and he wasn't the kind to keep it to himself.

"Just wandering the forests to keep her happy?"

Shikamaru ignored the bait. Decided to plant his own. "Of course, I will have to apologise on your behalf. Interrupting discussions and all."

"I'm sure you'll think of something." For a moment, Shikamaru cursed his too obvious lead-in. But Ikibi knew it was a trap, from the way he sighed and asked in defeat.

"What were you discussing?"

Shikamaru smirked. 

"Just how the old are stuck in their ways."

Ikibi came to a stop, watched Shikamaru but even with the imposing stature Shikamaru was certain he wasn't going to be scolded for it. Ikibi disliked many things but having a spine was not one of them. 

"Keep an eye out, Shikamaru." 

He was left on his own, mind swirling as he processed if Ikibi asking for information on the Academy had anything to do with Iruka-sensei's problem. With more focus than he'd had all week, he searched out for him. Desperate to talk. But Shikamaru couldn't find Iruka-sensei anywhere.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kakashi POV next and things go from bad to worse.


	3. Its His Duty

Konoha was blossoming under the new Kage. Or as Kakashi liked to think, he'd fooled the general populace and in turn their enemies for the time being. Several factors attributed to the lack of funds and none of them were going to change over night. So what was he supposed to do but place his departments into war rations and restrictions and hope they had enough rice and ryo stored to survive long enough.

He sighed at the insurmountable paperwork piled on his desk. Signing these quick might help move things along but with current affairs, he'd much rather a building or two did not finish on time. Least the number of villagers raise to a number Konoha couldn't handle. 

"Kakashi-sama!" Shizune burst into the office, his office, he reminded himself. She shoved a piece of paper, official serial number and all, in front of him. He didn't get a chance to tell her to ignore the overly formal talk. 

"You have to-- please read this!" She'd shot to stand back giving him room to read. Kakashi blinked at her. He hadn't had a delivery like this before. As if he needed more bad news these days. Had an aqueduct decayed with mould? He lifted it, read the account as he sat back.

Well, Kakashi wasn't sure what he was expecting. Was this real, first off. He looked over the paper to Shizune who wore a grim and reinforcing expression: this was real, so what did they do now? What was Kakashi's order? He reread the accusation and was tempted to dismiss it entirely. If Naruto heard of this, he had to wonder what he'd do to the so called accuser. Much less appreciate the setbacks this could have on Kakashi.

"Get me the file. I need to know the details." If there were any. Kakashi turned to look over Konoha in his chair as Shizune left. Not many invoked the name of shinobi law as they ended up too invasive and marked in personal files with anything and everything found. Kakashi was pretty sure most bad-blood between anyone in Konoha was by starting off an investigation in itself. Never mind the result. 

He was always a surprised he hadn't pissed someone petty off to do this to him. But what was he saying? Petty was one thing, stupid quite another.

It spoke of how one thought the average shinobi would be turned and manipulated and biased towards their own. No, Kakashi was aware why this might be a problem especially when dealing with this kind of situation. He knew he'd need to play this by the book as much as it sounded malicious from the alert slip itself.

He was sending Tenzo either way. 

Shizune's return was marked by another, thicker, file sliding into place. She looked less than happy at Kakashi's attention now on this, this lie. But Kakashi read silently and Shizune stood without Ton-Ton to calm her. Her gaze was unwavering, he could feel it. She wanted him to throw this out. But that wasn't an option.

"Bring him here." Kakashi waved the file, he wanted the man responsible for writing this. Size him up and see what he thought he would accomplish. From what Kakashi could see this was beyond what he thought the younger generation capable. He couldn't imagine even Sakura-chan filing one of these blasted forms out and she was the sensible one.

Shizune left fast and returned faster, man in tow. 

"This one's Kohaku, Kakashi-sama." Her distrust was curious and Kakashi had to wonder if maybe the idea of shinobi law counted for something. If only it didn't count right now. 

A look over the young man told Kakashi not only what he'd read in the file. Jōnin. Confident in how he held himself but unsure how to deal with being before the leader of the village. Used to dealing with high pressure situations but not as adaptable as most. The man hadn't expected to be called to the Hokage's Office for his report. 

"Take a seat." 

Kohaku sat.

Kakashi decided it was best to follow up on all points. He would listen to this Kohaku but this wasn't going to be the last time either. Shinobi law demanded someone pay. 

"How long has this been going on?" 

Kohaku shifted and glanced at Shizune. 

"I'm sure I wrote everything--" 

"Sorry, I've not had time to read it in its entirety." Kakashi lied, smiled and indicated to the array of documents surrounding him. 

"A couple months." Kakashi spied Kohaku's glance down. He didn't know the man and as such this could be anything from embarrassment to outright lying. Time to find out.

"It's Akiyama, isn't it?"

Kohaku looked up, nodded. 

"And your students have been denied their chance to graduate?"

"Yes."

"And you think this is maliciously done?"

Kohaku looked away from Shizune again. "Yes." 

"I can tell you an investigation will begin to look into this." 

Kohaku nodded again, "What happens to--" He shifted again, then met Kakashi's eye. "How long will this take?"

"Three days is standard and your name won't be revealed to anyone other than the ANBU who will watch over you. I expect the same discretion back. Not a word." As much as he'd like to ignore the laws written by men who were no longer living in the same world; he couldn't. So many problems and the last thing Kakashi needed was a favouritism scandal. Where he was seen to dismiss on the basis he knew someone: a well known scapegoat to ignore crimes of both moral and lawful. 

Kakashi was Hokage now. He would do this right, he would do this thoroughly so no one could attest otherwise. 

He didn't think Kohaku disliked Iruka-sensei to the point of believing the man would harass and bully him. Iruka-sensei making someone feel small on purpose was a curious oxymoron. The man taught and built soon-to-be shinobi up in confidence and ability. This didn't sound like the man who'd done enough for Vice-Principal. 

"So, Kohaku you consider Iruka-sensei overstepping his bounds?" Kakashi asked, if only he could dissuade Kohaku the denial of his students was a professional slight and not a personal one. Maybe if Kakashi played this right, this whole case could be gone by lunch. 

"No, I--" Kohaku lowered his eyes, "he's a good Vice-Principal, it's just he's, he's... Punishing me through my students." Kakashi heard the wavering in Kohaku's voice. Either the praise was fake or the disgust was real. Kakashi wasn't a betting man for exactly this reason. 

Iruka-sensei was well-known for his fairness but also his temper. Could he have insulted Kohaku enough to cause this amount of dissonance between them? No, not enough if Kohaku was still trying to compliment the man in terms of his vocation. 

Why would someone praise the man who was riding off on a power trip? Why would someone lie about this if he liked Iruka-sensei in the first place? Shame or pride in the way, perhaps a bit of both. Sighing he watched as Kohaku gave an unsettle look around the room, all in all trying to avoid Shizune.

Something more to this, then. As much as Shizune's presence put him off Kakashi wondered why. He thought on the options he could ask Shizune to leave - but depending on the outcome it might just be used as a count against him. No, he'd need to be careful. Else the Council might just demand more from him. 

The Hokage's before him were all honourable but Kakashi must learn from their mistakes; if the next generation were always superior to the last then he must control every nuisance of information else it be used against him. 

Danzo sat on this seat, unworthy by Kakashi's standards, but he'd managed it after years of slithering in the dark and doing regardless of consequence. Kakashi would be aware of all consequences. 

He dismissed Shizune much to her and Kohaku's agitation. Now, to dig a little deeper into this incident.

"And what is he punishing you for?" Kakashi saw it then, the discomfort. How Kohaku didn't even want to look him in the eye any more, wringing his hands together.

This is where Kohaku would tell Kakashi all about how he'd wanted the position of Vice-Principal. Or how he didn't like a Chūnin being in charge. Character clash and all that. Maybe Kohaku just disliked the easily riled teacher? Extreme measures regardless. 

"We got drunk a couple of days ago." He rubbed his palms on his thighs, "The rest is history. Or should be."

"You--" Kakashi blinked slow unlike the speed of his thoughts. Eh? A lover's spat? With -- with Iruka-sensei and an underling? Iruka-sensei and-- Kakashi blinked again. Right. Well, he was sure why Shizune's intense expression might have made him waver in forking over that detail. Right. 

He blinked again and fell against the chair, stunned at the idea. Iruka did know Kohaku fell under the Academy line of power, right? Superiors sleeping with those lower ranking was problematic at best. What had Iruka-sensei been thinking? Drunkenness was no excuse. This proved worrying. If true.

"He didn't coerce you into--"

"No-- no, nothing like that. It's just he's rejecting students, that's all."

"That's all." Kakashi tilted his head at the words. That's all. Dismissive language for a man who wanted to ruin another shinobi's life in uniform. To erode any and all good-faith. That's all. Being bullied to the point of harassment to blocking students? That's all.

Nothing about this said, 'That's all'. Kohaku was hiding something.

"Iruka-sensei has denied all students, you are aware of that, aren't you?" The way Kohaku flinched said enough.

"I'm not retracting this, Hokage-sama."

Kakashi hummed. Even when cautioning the shinobi of the village, Kakashi never did like the sound of his name tied to such reverence. But now he told Kohaku to leave off the honorfic for a purely selfish reason. He'd requested Iruka-sensei, along with the other teachers at the time to drop the 'Lord' nonsense. No one could say one was being treated differently now.

He dismissed Kohaku after explaining the new rules. Housebound and all the dullness that went with it. One ANBU for him, the next would be flickering away with Iruka-sensei. If Iruka didn't have proof or compelling enough reason as to why this was done to spite him.

Lies, they were. Kakashi rubbed his forehead, why did this sound off? Kohaku's affect wasn't entirely wrong. 

Shizune popped her head back inside before Kakashi beckoned her closer. She hurried to close the door and stand by him. The urgency in her movements told Kakashi of the question she was desperate to know the answer for.

"Tell me you're dropping this, Hokage-sama."

Kakashi sighed deep. 

"Shizune. What do you think this would look like?" Kakashi stood, spine grateful for straightening up, his head less so with the tension thudding between his eyes. "It's on record I judged him on request of the Sandaime for Jōnin. We're both connected to three students; one of which I changed the exam date so he could attend Naruto's wedding. And then, what hush up a harassment charge? That's a storm whether Iruka is innocent or not."

Oh he could just guess what those old farts would say. The same men and women who thought Danzo was a good shinobi and the pinnacle of Konoha. The same men and women who'd claimed his father was--

"I'll make the arrangements." Shizune spoke with experience of having to carry out orders she wasn't too keen on. Kakashi wondered how many she'd completed at his behest. 

"It'll only be for a few days, once the ANBU say nothing's out of the ordinary then everything can go back to how it was." He tried to offer her some comfort in the system. 

"Iruka-sensei's going to be devastated." Shizune looked gutted. Kakashi felt the same. Having another member of Konoha point the finger when it was lies, when it wasn't just. It was about as real as a nightmare became. After this, if any hint of this escaped then Iruka and Kohaku's reputation could be soiled indefinitely: a manipulator or an abuser.

He tried to lighten the mood. It's not as if Iruka-sensei was guilty, "Mmm, think less weeping nightingale and more angry badger." He wasn't a man who would take this sort of thing in his stride, not without letting everyone know it was nonsense. It was ridiculous, wasn't it?

"Iruka-sensei will be hurt by this." Shizune sounded distraught like she'd received the news about herself.

"I know." He slumped back onto the table, unsure how to proceed. The whirling thoughts of Kohaku and Iruka were distracting. The only point of interest was what Iruka was thinking if it were true. 

Regardless of shinobi rank, Iruka was in direct command. The very fact it was to a Jōnin only made it worse. Unless Iruka usually went for higher ranking men-- Kakashi's brain paused at that and stalled till Shizune excused herself to locate Iruka-sensei. 

Still, he couldn't overcome the idea he was the weird one. Even when Kakashi could enjoy the buzz of sake and the comfortable company he'd never leave. Never went home with someone. Why would anyone open themselves up to not only losing control of their facilities and senses, to then open up more vulnerabilities of actually sleeping with them? Kakashi had too many enemies and not enough friends he was entirely comfortable with to take such a risk.

But Umino Iruka did this? Well, trusting a stranger didn't seem so unlike him. But someone he saw on a daily basis? The man was all proper and polite. He'd take to the rules; the main one not screwing those he had power over.

Kakashi needed to sort this out. He spent the rest of his quiet moments reading Icha-Icha determined to ignore the looming conversation. Sadly, tracking down Iruka was even faster than Kohaku. 

Iruka was his usual self as far as Kakashi could see. He hadn't gone insane, frothing at the mouth. 

"Iruka-sensei please take a seat." Shizune was cheerful, in the same mind as Kakashi: Iruka would deny this, give evidence to its falseness and everything would right itself. 

"Is there something I can help you with Kakashi-san?"

"You--" He glanced towards Shizune. Not sure if she knew of the details, if she'd peeked into the file and folder beforehand. But for now, he'd give the same consideration to both of them. "Could you give us a moment, Shizune?" 

As she left tension built across Iruka's shoulders, hunching up slightly and he asked in frantic worry, "Is Naurto okay?"

Ah. It had been three weeks since he left on his last mission. Though it lay on the edges of Fire it would take longer travelling than not. 

"Naruto's fine, Iruka-sensei." The relief on his face was more than enough to make Kakashi feel guilt. Rip the band-aid off; suture with precise strokes. But Kakashi wasn't in the position to ask, how could someone outright ask outright to list... romantic relations.

"Not quite sure how to ask this..." Scratching at his cheek he knew the clearer he was in his question the less likely Iruka would be to confuse or entertain the wrong idea. 

"Kakashi-san?" 

"If I were to enquire how possible it is for you to..." No, too much of a gentle prodding. Allowed for too much room for vague answers.

"Yes?" Iruka listened, expecting a question. This just made everything much more difficult to say. Kakashi was certain his masks were trying to asphyxiate him.

"For the record. Have you ever slept with someone directly under your command?"

Iruka bristled but didn't avoid the question or lower his head. 

"Yes." He was cautious in replying but forward enough to dispel doubts. How Iruka of him. Now, the clincher. Now, the question Kakashi didn't want to ask. Just say no, just sound outraged. Prove Kohaku was wrong so Kakashi never had to think about this again.

"And the probability this was with... another man?"

Iruka blinked. Kakashi blinked.

"Um, is there a reason you need to--" the blush ran up his neck and Kakashi fought to keep himself from apologising. This wasn't to embarrass or humiliate. But as Kakashi heard the admittance he couldn't stop himself. 

How could he be so stupid?

"I wouldn't ask otherwise." Kakashi decided the best course of action was to look at his desk and ignore the fact Kohaku might just have been telling the truth. If he was then nothing could logically stop the incoming onslaught of questions for Iruka-sensei and Kohaku.

"Right -- right, of course." Iruka reassured himself, scratching at his face. He made no attempt to correct what he'd implied and Kakashi could only take note of his exhausted demeanour. Had he lost sleep over this? Did he know who and what he'd been accused of already?

Was Umino Iruka guilty? No, Kakashi had more faith in Konoha's people than that. But something was off. Iruka and Kohaku. Something didn't gel well with how they'd represented the story. Iruka seemed embarrassed to bring it up, Kohaku seemed more keen on telling him how good Iruka-sensei was at his job. Instinct told him to keep asking questions but his position told him to pass this to ANBU and deal with more pressing matters.

"I had thought you might deny this." Kakashi's gut writhed as if infested with maggots and now, now he could only give Iruka some passing hope in it would only take a few days. If ANBU found and heard nothing.

But if Umino Iruka was guilty? 

"Is there a reason why I should?" Iruka cocked his head to the side, akin to that of a dog which fit, considering Kakashi felt he was about to kick one. 

A Hokage should trust and protect its people. Was this the correct choice? Should he hide this? No, the only thing he could do was order the ANBU to hurry. Even then it might be misconstrued as him rushing them to fail. He hated being Hokage.

"Under normal circumstance, no." Kakashi watched as Iruka's face scrunched up in confusion. He hadn't a clue why he was here, did he? A drunken night might give a few slaps on the wrist but now...

"But this isn't normal." Iruka's eyes dropped to his feet. He seemed calm if not unsure. Kakashi was waiting for the anger to boil over.

"No, it isn't." Kakashi pinched at the bridge of his nose, he needed some painkillers, "I'm sorry, Iruka-sensei."

"I don't understand." 

Kakashi wasn't sure he did either.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back to Iruka next chapter. Generally will go:  
> Iruka > Shikamaru > Kakashi. With a few Shikamaru chapters being removed for Temari (on the basis they are usually both together in this fiction. No point having one then another as it'd be the same thing over and over again). 
> 
> But yes, I wish I could say things have started but noooope. Not even clooooose. :< Poor Iruka-sensei. 
> 
> Thanks for reading! \o3o/


End file.
